


matchmaker

by blackhiII



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Faberry - Fandom, Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I just keep finding old drafts on my laptop so why not share them I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhiII/pseuds/blackhiII
Summary: a weekend in ny
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 20





	matchmaker

Waking up as a night owl is always something that Santana always hated. But she loves that her wife is a total morning person. Not only because she makes the best breakfast waffles and coffee, but also because she makes her feel like they’re the only two people in the world. Tangled up in bedsheets and contemplating wether to get up or stay in bed for 20 more minutes for sweet lady kisses is always the hardest decision of the day.  
And today, Santana wakes up with a pulsing headache, not even the hangover headache from Rachels Funny Girl opening party could keep up with. Because she and her wife both got cast for two high budget projects. And they were out all night with Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam.  
A long whine escaped her lips, but the smell of fresh made coffee making its way into their bedroom made her get out of bed.

„Morning my love.“ Brittany makes her way over to her wife and kisses her gently on the forehead. And for a second Brittany’s kiss has healing powers because her morning grumpiness fades as she looks at her smiling wife. Santana buries her face in Britts collarbone and mumbles „You’re gonna be a star, dancing and acting for the biggest dance film franchise there is, im so proud of you.“  
The taller blonde woman plants a soft kisses onto Santanas head, with smiling in between. The world rarely sees Santana this vulnerable, and soft and loving, but she experiences it everyday.  
She grabs both of the cups of coffee she made earlier and puts one gently into Santanas hands.

„As much as I love the early morning lady kisses, I would appreciate if my wife wasn’t going to be late on set either. You know im so proud of you too for booking that arthouse film, San.“ 

Grinning into her coffeecup Santana let out a chuckle followed by „You know who is going to be late? Quinn and Berry, have you seen their looks yesterday?“

Brittany while biting into her jam toast, couldn’t help but smile even more. „You know these too, always had a certain, you know.“ San nodded excitedly, biting into her fresh made waffle. While Brittany continued. „And you know us kind of making jokes all day and kind of pushing them to talk to each other, after all this time might have worked.“  
They finish their breakfast when a message from Quinn pops up in Santanas notifications. 

Quinn Fabgay  
I did something bad last night.

Santana wordlessly passes the phone to her Britt. And they both cant help but laugh.Brittany types in a message and hits send while Santana does the dishes.

To : Quinn Fabgay  
Is something bad codeword for Berry? Please tell me it is. 

As Santana reaches for her phone back she sees the message and chuckles. „Good one Britt.“  
„I learned from the best.“  
They continue with their usual morning routine, which meant Santana did her make-up and Brittany hit the shower. Santana really wanted to join in as she does usually, but they were on a time crunch today, and showing up to set late is a crucial mistake.

Quinn Fabgay  
What if I told you I did.

To: Quinn Fabgay  
My Mexican third eye never lies.

When Britt leaves the bathroom San is waiting for her in the kitchen. She was on the go. Britt rushes over and grabs her by the hand and gives her the most passionate kiss. She notices that the dark haired girl is shaking. And Santana feels that Brittany noticed, she wants to open her mouth when the blonde woman cuts her off.  
„You’re gonna be great, I know this, this is gonna be your year, I can feel it.“

She knew nobody else ever understood her as well as B did. All the pain in her life and all the ambition finally paid off. She was with the woman of her dreams, and everything suddenly made sense, and the best thing about it was, Brittany felt the exact same thing for her Snixx. 

„Our Year.“  
Brittany just reached for her hand in return at the short but meaningful thing she just said. This year has treated them so well, they got married, saw the world and now were about to dominate the world together.

„text me.“

„i will.“

Not long after Santana left there was a strong knock on the door.  
„This is a poor peoples flat, we don’t have a single thing to give you.“

„ITS ME - QUINN OPEN THE DOOR.“  
And when she opened the door a bleached blonde, very hungover Quinn stood there. And she had a hickey on her neck.  
„Quinn, Tana left a few minutes ago.“  
„i know I wanted to talk to you.“ Quinn sighed and grabbed herself a cup of coffee, while Brittany just mustered her, she didn’t need to say anything she knew the other blonde would just simply start talking.

„She told you right.“ Britt just nodded, she could have said she didn’t need to because everyone with eyes saw that she had feelings for Rachel. 

„The only time I felt this comfortable was when I slept with…“  
The sweet taint of jealousy that built up in her knew what was about to come.

„Im sorry, Britt I know I shouldn’t have brought it up.“  
„No its fine I know, she told me within a week its fine.“  
And it really was fine. More than fine.Santana had called her drunkenly on the way home from a NYAADA party, after Sam and herself broke up. She couldn’t sleep, because she really did care about Sam, but some things just don’t work out when you’re still in love with the woman that broke your heart to a Taylor Swift song and you personally are in a Britney Spears phase. So she picked up the phone to her own and Santanas surprise, but the first thing Santana said was she performed cold hearted to a snake who played Rachel and, that she hooked up with Quinn. It hurt, yes, but it wasn’t her place to care since they weren’t dating anymore. And they worked through it, and Brittany quickly understood that it meant nothing to either of them.

After a bit of an awkward silence Quinn looked over her shoulder directly into her eyes to make sure there was no pain in her eyes, she learned to read B over the years. Of course all three did, they were after all the Unholy Trinity.

„Britt, i have no idea what to do, I like her? But im scared. I mean I wrote a note that id buy her breakfast and came directly to your apartment. I never felt anything like this.“

„Then you know what to do.“ The taller dancer took the now empty coffee cup from the very upset ex cheerio, who now looked at her helplessly. 

„I know I always said you were stupid, or dumb but I think I was too stupid to see your genius. Thank you. Im gonna do the right thing.“

„Buy her breakfast, from the diner from 2nd avenue, Santana took her there when Cassidy gave her a hard time. She loves it.“

A warm smile and tears in Q’s eyes appeared „Thank you B.“  
With that they both made it out of the apartment into the world. Doing the right thing. Both of them really. 

-

When Quinn stood in front of the apartment complex she left earlier this morning, with a lot of bagels and breakfast foods she received many messages in their old glee group chat.

Mercedes  
Guys, we have something to tell you..

Sam  
We are back togehterrrrr!!!

Rachel  
Im so happy for you guys!

Britt  
About time.

Tina  
Congrats from me and Artie 

Quinns heart fluttered when she looked at the message Rachel sent. When she reached the apartment door, she knew, that what will happen in the next few moments could possibly change her life. Both of their lives.  
Quinn did not even knock when Rachel opens the door to her apartment, trash bags in her hands, huge sunglasses in her face. Yes, last night was clearly visible. But she looked cute.

„Quinn i thought you-“  
A gentle hand on her neck and soft lips pressing onto Rachels stopped the usually loud and opinionated woman from forming any sentences. And for a second she forgot how and what to think. 

„You came back for me?“ Rachel removed her sunglasses, that were even too big for Santana from her face and put them in her hair.  
Quinns hand still on her neck, „Of course I wrote you a post it, and I brought you your favorite Breakfast.“

„Fabray, you truly know the way a girls heart.“

„Lets go back inside and let me show what else I know.“

-

Santanas day was not as good as she hoped it would go, the first day is usually always the hardest. But everyone is nice so that’s a plus. But she is happy to get back home to her wife.  
Her wife. She missed Brittany, even though they just talked like 5 hours ago. But an exhausting day just makes you miss the person you love.  
And coming home to Brittany in her reading chair, just catching up on some math magazine, made her smile. She really married the most intelligent person on this planet.  
Making her way over to her beautiful wife, she put a soft kiss on her cheek which was followed by a smug „You missed.“ She quickly turned around to kiss her again and with passion on the lips.

„Score.“  
A broad smile appeared on Santanas face, she really was the luckiest woman on earth.

„I heard you scored and made Fabery and Berry realize they cant live without each other.“

„i really am a genius matchmaker.“

„that is what you are.“


End file.
